Final Destination: Destination Zero
Final Destination: Destination Zero is a novel by David McIntee released in 2005, the second Black Flame Final Destination book. Official Summary An awesome new series of chillers inspired by the smash hit movie series After an investigative journalist narrowly cheats death in a terrorist attack she sees a great angle for a story by telling the survivors' tales in her magazine. When the survivors start turning up dead though she begins to suspect foul play and finds herself dragged into a world of spiritualism and conspiracies that ultimately leads back to Victorian England and Jack the Ripper. If you thought you knew suspense and intrigue then you don't know Jack! Main Characters Victorian England Characters * Juliet Collins: The young daughter of a reverend, Juliet is the main protagonist who saw the premonition of Mornington Crescent exploding and killing everyone inside the house. She was revived shortly after Bill threw her into the river and she drowned. * Bill Sangster: A calm, wise Englishman who is secretly the notorious "Jack The Ripper". The sixth to die, he was caught inside the gears of a drawbridge and crushed once they activated and sucked him inside. * Stewart Tubbs: An antisocial, mysterious autopsy surgeon. The fifth to die, he was autopsied alive by his co-worker after he supposedly died due to inhaling noxious gas. * Andrew Caine: The young protégé of the Egyptologist Hector Barnes. The fourth to die, he was blinded by cobra venom shortly before many of them slithered over to him and bit him all over his body. * Jane Stanley: A well-known rich Egyptologist who is married to Norman Stanley. The third to die, she was bitten on the tongue by a poisonous cobra. * Hector Barnes: A professional Egyptologist. The second to die, he was bitten on the wrist by a poisonous cobra. * Matthew Upton: An obese and odorous newspaper editor for The Clarion. The first to die, he was impaled in the stomach by a pipe coated with chemicals that incinerated him from the inside-out. Modern Times Characters * Patricia "Patti" Fuller: A journalist for Boderlands Patrol and the girlfriend of Will Sax, she serves as the main protagonist who saw the train bombing in the story. * Will Sax: The irresponsible boyfriend of Patti Fuller who works as a supervisor at Circuit City. The fifth to die, Will was sliced and impaled by several DVDs and CDs inside of the store. * Al Kinsey: A spiky-haired, pompous and hot-headed talent agent. The fourth to die, Al was beheaded by a dislodged hubcap while receiving fellatio from a prostitute in his car. * Susan Fries: A repair mechanic and girlfriend of Hal Ward. The third to die, her chest was incinerated by thermite due to the static on her clothes. * Zack Halloran: A redneck middle-aged man who's president of his own construction company. The second to die, he was vertically severed in half by a falling glass pane. * Hal Ward: A demolition derby car driver and boyfriend of Susan Fries. The first to die, Hal drowned during a flash-flood after he broke his leg in a motorcycle accident. * Jim Castle: An ATF officer who desperately searched for the terrorists responsible for the train bombing in the novel, believing they were the ones who were killing off the survivors. 2 *